parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Fever - Railway Trouble - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
This means that whenever kids come to Corwen Island, they start turning into animals, made by UbiSoftFan94, in Railway Trouble for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team. Cast *Tillie as Suzy *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Duck as Joe *Oliver as Gonzo *The Train as The Pharmacist *Glenn, Hick Chicks, Harrison, Hoot, Toot, Farnsworth, Sir Reginald, Chugs, Jacob Pneumatic, Flying Scotsman, Circus Train, Blossom, Bradley Manor, Camelot, 46443, Galaxy Express, Speedy McAllister, Emmet, Dave, John, Eric, Rodrick, and Train as Grogh's Henchmen *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Rosie as Tily *James as The Musician *Henry as LacMac *Stanley as Polokus *Gordon as Globox *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Molly as Uglette *Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children Transcript *Tillie: (looks in the mirror, finds that she has strange long ears, grabs them, and laughs excitedly) Aren't my ears just beautiful?! I mean, there is just too swell! (gasps when she finds that her ears are from a donkey) Oh no! Are those donkeys ears that I've just sprouted out?! (sprouts out a donkey's tail, grabs its end, and sighs to herself) Now I've got a tail too? I mean, this isn't a good sign at all. *Diesel 10: What's happening to me? (Emily sprouts out elf ears and a troll's tail and gasps) No... got to-- fight it. Can't lose... control. (Mavis sprouts out gazel horns and a tail and gasps) Will storm... Body weak...? (changes, then laughs evilly, but grabs the last modified pig, and leaves for a secret hideout) *Casey Jr: Tillie, where are you?! (grows donkey ears) Oh, where's the last modified pig?! (grows a donkey's tail) And what's happened to you? *Tillie: Diesel 10 turned into a Chinese Dragon and stole the last modified pig. (Duck sprouts out dog's ears and a tail and gasps as Oliver turns around and sprouts out a racoon's tail) *Oliver: Oh! *Stanley: (sprouts out a hippopotamous's tail) What's happening to us? AAAAGHHH! I've been double-crossed! (Duck and Oliver yell) *Duck: Oh, there they are! *The Train: Come on, come on, let's have another, let's get another animal. (Glenn brings out a scared bluebell monkey named Stepney, wearing blue swimming trunks with white stripes) And what's your name? *Stepney: (chatters) Stepney. *The Train: Okay, you'd do. In you go with Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. (puts Stepney into the first crate with Bill and Ben, two Doberman Pinscher twin dogs, and three logging donkeys named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) You six will do perfectly for the circus. (laughs) Okay, next. *Tillie: Oh no! Not your daughter! (Stanley's mouth falls down when he grows a hippopotamous' tail) *The Train: (a frightened pink cat in a green bikini with yellow stripes, green shoes, with a flower on, and green shoes is brought out) And what may your name be? *Rosie: (meows) Rosie? (meows as James, with cat ears and a tail, and Henry, with lion's fur, and a tail, scream) *The Train: I'll put you back because you can still talk. (puts Rosie into the second crate with Gordon, a big bear's form, wearing glasses, a hat, waistcoat, tie, collar, and blue trunks with red stars, a snub nosed pig named Madge, in a white bikini with red direct line phones on wheels, a hat, and white shoes, a yellow donkey with a hairband, Molly, wearing a green and purple bikini with pink and dark purple flowers, and a sunhat, a panther called Trevor, with black hair, a white shirt, and blue trunks, and four narrow gauge rabbits named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam, wearing shirts, vests, trunks, and sandals) *James: Oh no! *Tillie: What are we going to do? *Casey Jr: That means the island is cursed because it turns all engines into animals. (Thomas, sprouting monster horns, elf ears, and a troll's tail, and Percy, having sprouted wallaby ears and a tail, both gasp) I think we better get off of Corwen island and fast. *Tillie: This means only we're going to get any worse. (gasps) I think Edward already has donkey's ears and a tail too, just like me. *Casey Jr: Then, come on, quick, before you get any worse. *The Train: There she is, guys. She's the engine, who's got elf's ears and a troll's tail. After her, ya blokes! *Narrator: Casey and Tillie ran up the wall, which surrounded the island, while Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James build a boat, grabbed some rowing sticks, pushed the boat into the sea, and rowed as quick as they could. After able to climb up, Casey and Tillie dove into the sea, and swam for the mainland. Then Tillie gasped when saw the Chinese Dragon chasing her and Casey. *Tillie: Help me, Casey, please! (the Dragon tries to eat her, but almost eats her and Casey, and barely gets his mouth stuck between Tillie's feet. As Casey grabs Tillie, The Dragon snaps his teeth at Tillie's feet, making Tillie increasing her speed when Casey gets onto the top of her and uses her a surfboard as she hits the waves on his front. Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James, rowing the boat away from Corwen island, see Casey and Tillie surfing right past them and gasp in shock) *Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James: It's them! Hey, guys! Wait up! Category:UbiSoftFan94